


Voyeurs

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Could be set later this season or the next one, Graceless Castiel, I think that might change real quick after this, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They don’t touch each other, They’re not even actually together, Voyeurism, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, truly human, has a body he needs to get used to. And Dean is a curious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t why I felt the need to write this… there probably is thousands of fics just like that out there. lol Still, I needed to… well, I might have watched a movie that had a thought inducing scene.
> 
> Still… here’s a little porn-ish thing I give to you. I’m in the midst of writing other stuff but this one had to get out of the way! lol
> 
> (Sorry if it’s… tame? I don’t know anymore what should be Mature or Explicit, so I decided I’d play it safe.) 
> 
> .

Becoming human changed everything for Castiel. Not only did it change his purpose, but it also changed how he viewed himself. Before, he was a gigantic entity solely composed of cosmic energy, but now he was a minuscule bundle of tangible flesh and blood. He did no longer inhabit a too small vessel, instead finding his whole self comfortably embracing the former body of one former Jimmy Novak.

This body, which he barely thought about before, had suddenly become significant, fundamental. And even if Castiel knew how it moved, he couldn’t help but still feel like a stranger in had become his own kin. Which is why, for the first time, he took a real interest in this newfound flesh.

It didn’t happen all at once. The first weeks, apart from the feeling of strangeness, Castiel didn’t have any particular opinion about his body. It took close to a month for the former angel to truly realise how human he was. The realisation came as a run in with a shape shifter and the knife he plunged in Castiel’s gut.

It wasn’t the first time he ever sustained any type of wounds, but it was the first time he was truly hit with the reality of his grace being gone for good. It was neither misplaced nor dormant, but efficiently squandered away in the universe.

The cut had been deep but hadn’t damaged any internal organs. Still, it had shaken Castiel to his core. He could handle the pain just fine, but the true awareness of his impending mortality had been hard on him.

Even though he had died thrice before, and almost had a fourth time when his grace was obliterated, he had never taken the time to _think_ about it all. Of course, his third death had triggered some thoughts about his own mortality; he was human after all. But those thoughts had been forgotten about the second he took Theo’s grace in himself. There were more pressing matters and, after all, he had become an angel again.

Now, there were no ways for him to go back to what he was. His own grace was inexistent and decided he’d rather die than take one of his siblings’ life force again. He was, now and forever, stuck in a body that would ultimately cease to function.

Standing in front of the big mirror in the shower room, Castiel observed his naked body. He had seen it before, most of it anyway, but he had never really _looked_ at it. He took in the sharp edges and strong muscles Jimmy had built while he occupied it. Thanks to his former grace, Castiel had been able to keep his body from changing at all.

He flattened a hand on his stomach. It was a little softer than it originally was, but not by much. He was well aware of the inner workings of the human body so he knew that to keep the body in such a shape he’d have to go back to Jimmy’s food and exercise regiment. He could try and mirror Sam’s lifestyle rather than Dean’s, but he loved burgers too much to even think about attempting that.

Being a hunter, he knew he did enough in the exercise department, most days anyway. But to keep Jimmy’s form intact, he would have to start jogging every morning – it would delight Sam a great deal. But the thing Castiel loved most, besides burgers, was to sleep. Which meant morning runs were also out of the question.

Castiel rotated a bit, trying to catch a sight of his backside in the mirror. He could see the muscles moving under his skin, not letting himself try and imagine how would actual wings look like if they were sprouting from his back. Instead, he turned a bit more to take a good look at his new tattoo. Dean had insisted that he get a devil’s trap but it was Sam that suggested that it should be adorned with stylized wings and etched between his shoulder blades.

He pivoted to face the mirror again, the pads of his fingers grazing the warding sigils he got the first time he became human. It might have been his own hand on his skin but the soft touch still elicited that foreign warmth lower in his abdomen; foreign, but only because he still wasn’t used to it. Castiel wasn’t a virgin anymore, thanks to that reaper, but it didn’t make that lust any less new and intriguing.

Since that first and only time, Castiel had discovered many things about human sexuality. He also had to come to the conclusion that this particular part of his body would often have a mind of its own, especially in the mornings. Knowing about masturbation – he had spent millenniums observing humanity in its every aspects after all – still hadn’t prepared him for these new sensations.

It was similar to what he had experienced with April, but at the same time it was so very different. Not having another pair of hands roaming all over his body had been the first thing he missed. He also had enjoyed kissing very much and the lack of warm lips on his had been another thing he came to crave. And, to be honest, at times he also missed the tight and wet heat of the reaper’s borrowed body.

Most of the times, even if he hated thinking about that poor girl’s fate, it still was the only thing he had going for himself when he needed some kind of inspiration. This time was no different, the images of the short-lived affair filling his brain as the blood travelled south to fill his dick.

It was only because he gasped loudly when he grabbed his sex that Castiel didn’t hear the second gasp that was uttered from the hall. If he had, he would probably have taken notice of how the shower room’s door was now open by not much more than a sliver.

On the other side, Dean’s mouth was slack and his pupils were blown wide. Not that he had intentionally wanted to spy on his friend, but seeing him naked had made him decide not to go in just yet. Again, it wasn’t that he wanted to look at Castiel, but Dean thought he’d just wait for the angel to get dressed and leave. It never happened, as he just stood there and examined himself with his usual squinted eyes and tilted head

Of course, Dean could have turned on his heels and gone back to his room. Except that he couldn’t tear his eyes from his friend’s lithe form. The hunter had seen parts of his body before, would it be at the tattoo parlour or when he carved that sigil in his chest back in the days. But never anything below the belt had been uncovered in front of him before. And Dean was a curious man.

There was something marvellous in the way Castiel would explore his body. It was only focused stares and light touches at first, but Dean knew where this was going. If the angel had his back turned to the door, the hunter could also see his front in the large mirror, crotch included. He saw his friend’s dick perk up as he checked himself out, which was probably another reason Dean couldn’t look away.

His own dick became very interested when he saw the former angel start palming his rapidly growing sex. Dean’s hand did the same and it was then that they both gasped in unison, forcing Dean to bite on his fist so he wouldn’t be heard again. It didn’t take long for the hunter to shove his other hand inside his boxers, tired of the cloth barrier between his palm and aching flesh.

If Castiel had his eyes closed as he slowly stroked himself, Dean preferred to keep his open. His friend’s wanton expression was beautiful but he kept his attention on the former angel’s hand movements. He mimicked his gestures and rhythm, trying to trick his brain into thinking that Cas and himself were in this together.

In Dean’s mind, the hand on his junk was Castiel’s, as was the hardening hot flesh in his hand. Sometimes, his eyes would close on their own accord but Dean forced them back open every time. He could imagine his friend, but it would never be as good as actually seeing him coming apart. So he watched and followed him in his bliss, biting harder and harder on his own fist to silence his panting.

Lost in his pleasure, it took a while for Dean to realise he had closed his eyes again. He had to work real hard to open them and what awaited him when he finally did almost made him come at once. In the mirror, he caught Castiel’s gaze on him. At least, that’s what it looked like but it only lasted for half a second. The former angel closed his eyes again and let a low moan pass his lips as he pinched a nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Dean hesitated only for a second before liberating his fist from his mouth. He sent his hand down to his own nipple and bit hard on his lower lip to try and keep his whimpers at bay. When he saw Castiel spit in his stroking hand to ease the way, Dean did the same, licking his hand rather than spit noisily.

Even though he loved to watch Castiel masturbate, it wasn’t until Dean saw him reach behind himself that the idea of joining in erupted in his mind. He should have known it was coming when he saw his friend suck on his own fingers. But he hadn’t and now he had a full view of the angel fingering himself.

It was tentative at first, prudent, but as soon as the first finger went in, Castiel seemed to become impatient. Dean had to grasp at the base of his dick so he wouldn’t come too soon. The fingers on his other hand started twitching and the hunter knew what it meant. He wanted the one to be breaching his friend’s hole: with his fingers, with his tongue, with his dick. But he stayed hidden because that wasn’t something friends do to one another.

He was about to start moving his hand again when Castiel let another low moan and doubled over, resting his forehead on the counter and spreading his legs further apart. He now had two fingers going fast in and out of his ass. This time Dean didn’t imitate Cas, not willing to lose one second of the spectacle. He started stroking his dick and fondling with his balls, too aroused to want anything but sweet release.

Castiel wasn’t even trying to be discreet anymore, pushing his hips back on what were now three fingers and stroking his dick almost as frantically as Dean. The hunter was too close to try and keep his eyes on his friend, his movements more and more erratic. The former angel beat him to the punch, coming hard with a loud and gravelly calling of Dean’s name. Nothing could have prevented Dean to come now. He hid his face in the arm he had brace on the wall to stay upright and bit his forearm to keep so he wouldn’t scream.

Dean tried his best to muffle his ragged breathing. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the messes he made on the floor and the shower room’s door. He pushed his boxers down and used them with his foot to clean up the floor. He’d take care of the door later. Right now, he needed to peer inside the room again.

Once more, he caught Castiel’s eyes in the mirror but that time, the angel really did seem as if he knew someone was there, watching him. As Dean was trying to decide what to do, Castiel blissful expression turned into a smirk and he shoved his sperm coated fingers in his mouth to suck on them.

Almost letting out a whimper at the sight, Dean recoiled from the door. He folded over to grab his soiled underwear, his gaze never leaving the angel. Now licking his hand, Castiel hummed in delight, his own stare never faltering from the still ajar door. It was like a siren’s call as it almost made Dean barge in the room and fuck the angel silly.

But he didn’t, instead finding the will to walk away and go back to his own room, his brain filled with the most delicious set of images. He closed the door and dropped his boxers in the hamper basket. His dick was quickly regaining mass so he flopped down on his bed and grabbed the lube in his bedside table to coat both his hands generously.

His dick was still a bit sensitive from before, but Dean didn’t mind. He didn’t stroke as much as held his dick, concentrating instead on giving his own hole the attention it had been lacking. He was way too eager to be careful and relished the intense burn when he crammed in two fingers at once. All he needed was to be filled and as he quickly added a third finger, a loud mewl escaped his lips.

He didn’t care anymore to be heard. He was in his own room, Sam was asleep and Cas was far down the hall. He let out moan after moan as his fingers grazed his prostate, the hand on his dick on autopilot. He had a thought for the dildo he kept under the bed but he knew it was too late as he was already so close.

He’d probably never know what made him open his eyes at that moment but when he did, he was confronted with Castiel standing in the doorframe, still naked. He was stroking his dick in earnest, eyes dark and mouth agape. A minute earlier, Dean would probably have yelped and covered himself but he was too far-gone. Instead, it made him come all over himself, catching Cas’ name just before it would pass his lips. The former angel followed suit with a sharp cry. 

“Fuck!” 

Shocked by the curse, Dean let out a small scratchy laugh, almost forgetting he wanted to hide in shame only a couple of minutes ago. Castiel didn’t laugh but he did smile as he walked backwards into the hall, holding the door handle.

“Good night, Dean,” he croaked as he closed the door.

Dean mumbled something similar as he fell asleep, sated.

That whole mess would need to wait another day to be sorted out.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing… I know nothing…
> 
> I only hope you kinda liked it… Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> (If I said that was my Holiday gift to you all, would it be inappropriate? *blushes*)
> 
> .


End file.
